Trust In Friends, Trust In Yourself, True Friends
by Kayuri Yoshinori Hiwatari
Summary: The younger sister of Sasuke, Kimimarusensei, and a whole lot of fighting and a hint of romance. This is a story of true friendship. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Meet Kaytoshi, The Ninja!

Chapter 1: Meet Kaytoshi, The Ninja!

It started 2 weeks ago, a day I'll never forget… 

Hi! I'm Kaytoshi Uhchiha Chunin! I'm a ninja, and a student at the Kinkan Academy. I'm 14 years old and tough spirited young girl! Mess with me and I assure you, you won't see tomorrow. I'm 2nd level ninja class, which is a genin. It's the second the best, and my style of fighting is the Shuurimikotenten, which is using spells and different kinds of jutsu to fight.

Two weeks before… 

While doing a fighting session with my friend Miakase, her friends Kimimaru and Sune dropped by to watch us. Of course I never met them before, and well, I guess it would be better if I showed you. "Hey Kimimaru-sama, Sune-san." Miakase said. "Hey Miakase!" Sune said. "Don't mind us, we're only here to watch." Kimimaru said and both sat down. _He sure seems observant…isn't he a Sensei here at the Academy? _I thought. "Flame Arrow!" Was the spell I chose to use against Miakase. "Nice Kaytoshi, you're getting better. I'll do the same thing, too." Then, _slurp-slurp… What the hell is that noise! _"Hey Kimimaru! Give me some ramen!" "Fine Sune here." Kimimaru stuffed some in her mouth…_They certainly look like the like each other… but I didn't know then. They looked so cute together. _"Aw……I got to go, Kayuri. I have to meet Enishi-sama!" "Is he all you think about?" "No. Besides you can fight Teddy!" "You mean that blob monster you call _cute_!" "Yeah, here! Have fun!" and Miakase walked out of the training area. I took out my katana and slashed at the blob thingy, I always hated those things… "Die! Die! Die!" Was all I could say, I just hated looking at it, it was a blob, it was big, it was red, and it could kill. After five minutes of repeated slashing and saying "die" it was a puree of red something. I heard clapping behind me. Sune was laughing and Kimimaru was standing up. "Very impressive for a genin. I'd be honored if you faced me." "But I thought you said you were only here to watch, and you're a Sensei. Students aren't allowed to fight you guys." "Yes, that maybe true, but I'm giving permission for a special training session." "Okay…" Kimimaru pulled out his katana…_Uh-oh, this guy mean business… _I pulled mine out, too. _I hope I don't die…I'm only 14! I'm one of the youngest at the Academy! I'm too young to die! _He slashed at me, I barely had time to move. _Whoa, note to self: Sensei's are very dangerous. _"Water Dragon!" The dragon sped for Kimimaru, teeth bared. _Bye-bye Sensei! _The dragon hit him with full force and he slammed against the wall and fell to the ground. Sune was smiling as if she didn't even notice her lover was injured. When I looked back at Kimimaru, he was gone. _I should have known, he wouldn't be that easy to beat. _Then I felt something was choking me. _I can't breath! _"No more spells okay?" _Did he just say, "no more spells"! He knows my style is Shuurimikotenten, he is trying to ensure I will lose. _He let go, "Well?" "Fine. No more spells" "Heh, do you really think you can win?" "Honestly, no, I don't think I can." "Well then…shall we continue?" He slashed at again. _This is getting old… _I dodged it, and stabbed in the back with my katana, he dodged it too. "Fire Blade!" I slashed at him with all the strength I had left, too bad for me he dodged it and I fell on the ground. "Well, looks like your theory was true, you did lose, but only by a very close match." He fell, too. I got up and he did too, slower than me though, I guess when you're old, you move slower, right? "By the way, my name is Kimimaru, nice to meet you." "I'm Kaytoshi, I'm a student at the Academy here." "I see so you're a student." "Yeah, and you're a Sensei." "So you knew?" "Yeah, my older brother is in Team 7." "Sasuke?" "Yeah." "You don't seem anything like him." "Well, he has some issues with the past." "I see. Well have you met Sune?" I looked to where she was sitting. "Hi, I'm Sune. Nice to meet you." "Likewise." Was all I could say. Then the bell rang for 5th period. "Please, excuse me. I have a class to go to." "Alright then, Kaytoshi. I'm sure we'll meet very soon."

­End Of Chapter 1, Next Chapter: 5th Period, The New Class And A New Sensei! Guess Who!


	2. 5th Period, The New Class & Sensei!

Chapter 2: 5th period, The New Class And A New Sensei! Guess Who!

When I Arrived At Class… 

I was early. No one else was there. _Freaky…it's 5th period right?_ Just then I heard the door open behind me, it was Sasuke. "Oh, Kaytoshi. You're taking Tumurishinto, too?" "Yeah." My older brother sat next to me. About 5 minutes later, the classroom was full with students. Everyone seemed confused. After all this was a new class, so we had no idea who the teacher was, and we were about to have our answer. The teacher just walked in-surprise! Kimimaru! "Sorry I'm late class, I was training with someone, and she sure did a number on me." "Who was it!" some of the students asked. "If you must know, it is someone in this class." Murmurs went around the class. "Who was it? I wonder who. He said she, right?" _Oh my gosh! I never knew he would be teaching this! No wonder he said, "I'm sure we'll meet very soon." _ "Alright then, so this is the class for Tumurishinto?" The class agreed. "Okay, so do any of you know what kind of style the Tumurishinto is?" Several hands went up. Sasuke and mine were raised. He picked on me. _Looks like I'm a Teacher's Pet. _"The Tumurishinto style is fighting with weapons such as shuikurens, kunai, and katanas." "Very good, Kaytoshi." He winked at me. "Kaytoshi, would you like to demonstrate how one would use one of the weapons you just described, maybe in a one-on-one battle with me?" "Sensei, as much as I'd like to take on that offer, I do believe I'm still tired for our last session just before class started." Murmurs once rose in the room. "It was her? A genin faced a Sensei? She must be good." Sasuke stared at me, he didn't seem amazed. After the class quieted down. One by one, he asked the students to introduce themselves and their fighting style-Shuurimikotenten; spells or Fukaimori No Shintai; fighting with your bare hands or Tumurishinto; weapons. By the time everyone had a turn, it was the end of class. The bell rang, and we all started leaving. Kimimaru-sensei (I have to call him –sensei now, because he teaches one of my classes now) stopped me. "We should do that again some other time." I smile, "Sure, anytime." And I we both walked out for lunch……

End Of Chapter 2, Next Chapter: Genins To Ninjas, Time To Go Into Teams! Who Are Going To Be My Teammates?


End file.
